Vehicles, such as cars, trucks, motorcycles, and others, have various identifying information and characteristics that help identify or categorize them. This information includes make, model, color, manufacturing plant or country of origin, and engine type. This information is commonly represented through a Vehicle Identification number or VIN. For example, in many circumstances, the VIN may allow a dealer, buyer, governmental entity, insurance agencies, or other businesses or entities to uniquely identify the vehicle. In other words, the VIN is typically a series of characters, such as seventeen numbers and letters presenting the information on the vehicle according to ISO 3779, last revised in 1983. The VIN is normally engraved or stamped on a plate that is located near the dashboard or front windshield and must be manually inspected and interpreted.